Walkin' on broken glass
by Hentai-chan
Summary: Il faut toujours se méfier du verre brisé ... - musique de film d'horreur - Bref, le résumé est pourri, le titre aussi. Mais venez lire quand même, c'est pas si nul que ça,vous verrez !
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Oda-sama, honte à moi de les pervertir de la sorte.

**Pairing : **Ils se tapent sans cesse dessus, s'insultent de noms fleuris à longueur de journée, mais ils s'aiment. Vivent les idées tordues des fujoshi telles que vous et moi, et vive le Zoro/Sanji !

Ma première fanfic sur le fandom de One Piece ! J'en ai ma petite larme à l'oeil T^T ça fait un bout de temps que je ne pas écrit, je dois être toute rouillée maintenant … Alors j'ai décidé de me mettre au ZoSan, en plus personne ne me connaît sur ce fandom donc personne ne peut me dire que j'ai fait du mauvais par rapport à d'habitude mwéhéhé (mais si l'envie vous prend d'aller voir ce que je fais d'habitude, je vous en prie ! Laissez des reviews par la même occasion!). J'ai commencé à écrire ce petit OS en cours d'éco (pour vous dire combien on se fait chi** …) où on parlait de « l'actif le plus liquide » (Voilà comment mon esprit horriblement mal tourné m'aide à survivre en cours …). Enfin bref, voilà un petit ZoSan tout chaud qui sort du four !

En espérant vous retrouver vivantes à la fin, bonne lecture ! ~

**Bêta :** Mama-senpai ! Ma lumière qui me guide dans la nuit noire ! Milles merci pour tes conseils précieux vraiment, que deviendrasi-je sans toi ? TwT

**XxX**

Un autre jour se levait sur Grand Line ce matin-là, et, de fait, sur le _Thousand Sunny_, fier navire de ce fier équipage que formaient les _mugiwara_. Tout ce beau groupe de dangereux brigands était réuni dans la cuisine, où régnait le plus grand désordre. Alors que Sanji s'agitait aux fourneaux, Robin lisait un bouquin dans un coin pendant que Francky faisait des réserves de cola et que Chopper et Usopp s'amusaient à mettre des pailles dans leur nez. Ce fut dans ce bruyant tapage que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et que la voix mélodieuse du très matinal capitaine de ce digne navire se fit entendre :

- SAAAAAAANJIIIIII ! J'AI FAAAAIIIIM !

L'information fut accueillie par un grognement. Le cuistot n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange quand il cuisinait.

- La ferme, ventre à pattes, c'est bientôt prêt.

- Mais j'ai faaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii-euh ! répliqua très pertinemment Luffy.

- C'est pas une raison pour piquer dans les assiettes des autres, 'spece de goinfre !

Dixit Nami, la navigatrice, modèle de gracieuseté et de douceur.

Un grand fracas retentit alors, sans doute le bruit de la tête de Luffy touchant le sol, assommé par un coup de Nami.

- Merci Nami-swan ! Assieds-toi, je vais te préparer un plat avec amour !

- Dis, dis, Sanji, c'est qui Amour ? Il sait bien cuisiner ? demanda soudainement Luffy, la bouche pleine, qui fut renvoyé au tapis bien vite par la jolie rousse, exaspérée de l'inculture de son capitaine.

L'échange n'avait pas plus secoué les autres membres que ça. Dans l'indifférence la plus totale, Chopper, toujours aux prises avec ses pailles, en proposa une à Brook qui soupira :

- Ahla … J'aimerais tellement faire pareil, mes chers camarades... mais je n'ai plus de narines ! Ohohoh Skeleton Joke~ !

Les jeunes _mugiwara_ se mirent à rire aux éclats.

- Vraiment, ils ne s'en lassent jamais, de ses blagues ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Nami-swan. C'est de leur âge, je suppose... C'est émouvant ! C'est comme si on était leur papa et leur maman n'est-ce pas ma Nami ché-AIE !

La frappe forte -enfin non, la douce caresse- de sa Nami chérie coupa court à ses fantasmes et il lui servit ses toasts au bacon en silence.

- Tiens, au fait, il ne manque pas quelqu'un ? demanda soudain la rousse d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir le tintamarre des autres zouaves. Où est Zoro ?

- Où veux-tu que ce stupide _marimo_ soit ? Encore en train de pioncer, à pas en foutre une ramée, grogna Sanji.

Il se retourna pour faire face à son plan de travail. Il détestait ce putain d'épéiste. Sa présence, ses gestes, tout en lui l'énervait au possible, mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus était de s'énerver à cause de lui ! Sanji attrapa violemment un œuf et le frappa si fort contre la poêle qu'il se brisa en deux, répandant son contenu sur la table. Le cuisinier se stoppa. Depuis quand penser à cet épéiste le mettait dans un tel émoi ? Et de toute façon, depuis quand pensait-il à lui ? Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, nom d'un cuistot !

- Robin, tu peux te charger de le réveiller ? fit la voix de Nami, interrompant les pérégrinations mentales du blond. Tape-lui un coup sur la tête ce serait trop bête qu'il dorme toute la journée et qu'il perde une occasion de me rembourser sa dette …

Robin leva les yeux de son livre et acquiesça. Un instant après, elle fermait les yeux, croisait les bras, et un grand cri aigu se fit entendre plus loin sur le bateau.

- Oups, je crois que j'ai mal visé, commenta Robin sans changer d'expression.

Sanji eut un sourire narquois et retourna à ses fourneaux. Puis, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, on entendit dans le bazar ambiant un grand fracas. À ce qu'il semblait, Luffy avait ressuscité et tentait de piquer un bout d'omelette dans l'assiette d'Usopp, malheureusement la manœuvre ne se déroula pas comme prévue : les propriétés élastiques du capitaine, qui était un peu comateux le matin, avaient fréquemment des ratés et, dans un virage mal négocié par le bras de Luffy, le verre de grenadine du petit renne médecin tomba fortuitement de la table. Nami s'empressa de renvoyer son capitaine dans son cercueil et Robin se mit à consoler Chopper en le serrant très fort contre sa poitrine.

Ce fut ce moment là que Zoro choisit pour pénétrer dans la cuisine, d'excellente humeur, sûrement après avoir enchaîné quelques milliers de pompes pour se réveiller en douceur. Il chantonnait un air de dessin animé dont les paroles semblaient très inspirées : « un jour je serai le meilleur bretteur … ». L'épéiste, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux pitreries de son capitaine, se dirigea droit vers l'armoire à alcool d'un pas conquérant, dont il avait l'air, avec ses cheveux semblables au gazon fraîchement tondu et la sueur causée par son entrainement matinal qui perlait encore à l'ouverture de sa chemise. Il émanait de lui une telle aura de classe que le soleil lui-même aurait été éblouit face à cette vision. Mais c'était à croire que le sens de l'orientation inexistant de Zoro était vraiment détraqué puisque, de sa démarche sûre et virile, il alla droit là où il ne le fallait pas … A cet endroit, où, comme dans un film au ralenti, l'on vit l'épéiste glisser sur un bout de verre brisé et se casser la gueule sur le plancher de la cuisine.

S'ensuivit alors un joyeux bordel dans lequel tous tiraient profit de la situation à leur manière. Par exemple, Luffy profita du fou rire incontrôlable de Sanji pour subtiliser pas très subtilement un plat de viande initialement prévu pour le midi. La météorologue, plus vive que l'éclair, lui asséna alors un coup tellement puissant qu'il trancha la table en deux et les débris se coincèrent entre les côtes de Brook. Robin, toujours impeccable, s'était servie de son pouvoir pour se protéger et n'avait pas levé les yeux de son livre qui s'intitulait « _L'Amour au masculin : rites d'initiation à la sexualité de l'Antiquité à nos jours »_ Francky lui, sortait déjà des planches pour réparer la pauvre table qui ne méritait pas tant de violence. Mais dans toute cette cacophonie, tous semblaient avoir oublié le principal intéressé, étalé par terre, qui se tenait la cheville tout en essayant de conserver un air viril malgré la douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Zoro ? demanda Chopper en s'approchant de lui, tandis que Sanji continuait de se tenir au plan de travail pour ne pas tomber tellement il riait.

- Grm, je n'sais pas, grogna le bretteur. Un craquement bizarre je crois. Et puis j'arrive pas à me relever. ARRÊTE DE RIGOLER _BAKA-COOK_ !

Chopper se pencha sur la cheville de Zoro et se mit à la palper malgré ses sabots, la mine soucieuse.

- Hum, c'est une entorse. Il te faut juste du repos et une attelle, tu ne vas pas pouvoir marcher pendant quelques temps.

- AHAHAHAHAHAHA ! explosa de rire Sanji. Le grand Roi des _marimo_ immobilisé par un petit verre cassé ! Ton amour-propre de bretteur à la noix n'en prend pas un coup, par hasard, tête d'algue ?

Zoro ne releva pas tout de suite, trop occupé qu'il était à essayer de contenir sa contrariété. Sanji et lui s'insultaient déjà copieusement à longueur de journée et cette chute avait donné au blond une raison de plus pour se moquer de lui. Il avait beau lui répondre dans leurs joutes verbales, Zoro se maudissait de paraître aussi faible aux yeux de cet homme qu'il aimait malgré tout. Maintes fois, il avait essayé de l'oublier, de toute façon, c'était une cause perdue, mais l'image du blond lui revenait sans cesse. A cet instant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir en voyant ce visage tant chéri se moquer ouvertement de lui.

- Fais gaffe, _kuso_-_baka-cook_, je peux toujours me servir de mes bras pour te trancher la gorge avec mon katana ! finit par répliquer Zoro avec une fausse haine qui dissimulait ses véritables sentiments.

- Essaie donc, je t'en prie ! répliqua le blond d'un air de défi.

Zoro tentait de se relever pour apprendre les bonnes manières au cuistot quand Namie les interrompit :

- Ah non, vous deux, ne commencez pas ! Zoro, tu devras rester à l'infirmerie le temps que ta cheville guérisse.

- Quoi ? C'est hors-de question ! Je vais pas rester alité comme un malade en phase terminale juste pour une foulure de rien du tout ! Je vais très bien, de toute façon ! la coupa l'épéiste qui essaya de se relever pour illustrer ses propos.

Sa tentative se solda malheureusement par un échec qui fit redoubler le rire de Sanji. Nami soupira.

- Bien, je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix. Une personne sera obligée de t'aider pour te déplacer. Un volontaire ?

Il y eut un silence de mort dans la salle. Luffy, qui n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce qui se disait, ne se proposa pas. Francky avait disparu : des mains suspectes lui avaient subtilisé ses bouteilles de cola et il les poursuivait quelque part dans les cales du bateau. Voyant l'absence de réaction des membres, la météorologue se tourna vers un des rares pirates qui l'écoutait encore :

- Bon, Usopp, tu pourras t'en charger ?

- Heinmoimaiseuhvoyonscommentje … balbutia le canonnier devant l'air sévère de la navigatrice, mais il reprit consistance. Je … Je ne peux pas c'est une euh … une charge certes digne du valeureux capitaine Usopp mais … Qui … qui se chargera alors de protéger le navire contre les affreux monstres marins ? Je suis courageux et … oh ! mais qu'entends-je ? Serais-ce le cri de malheureux villageois en détresse ? Ils … ils appellent le Capitaine Usopp ! Je me dois d'aller les secourir !

Et le valeureux Capitaine Usopp s'enfuit alors de la cuisine. Il ne restait plus que Luffy qui ronflait dans un coin, Brook qui lui jouait une berceuse au violon et Sanji, toujours résolument tourné vers les fourneaux. Nami soupira de plus belle.

- Bon ! dit-elle d'une voix forte, Sanji, c'est toi qui t'en chargeras ! Tu resteras avec Zoro pour l'aider à marcher et je ne veux pas d'objections !

Sanji cessa soudainement de cuisiner. Un grand silence assourdissant saisit le _Thousand Sunny_ et ses occupants ; les mouettes même s'étaient arrêtées de crier. Sanji ayant enfin assimilé l'information, s'écria :

- Quoi ? Mais il est hors de question que je suive cet attardé du cervelet partout où il va ! Je suis pas un toutou pour handicapé moi !

- Ah ouais ? Bizarre, tu sais très bien faire le chien-chien avec Nami et Robin, sourcil en vrille ! répondit hargneusement Zoro.

Robin eut un sourire attendri : aah, la jalousie …

- Toi, commence pas à m'échauffer sinon tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit, le chien-chien !

Les deux _mugiwara_ se regardaient en chien de faïence, Robin avait enfin relevé la tête de son livre, l'air intéressé. Quant à Luffy, il ronfla de plus belle tandis que Brook reprenait en rythme une interprétation d'un concerto endiablé, augmentant sensiblement le niveau sonore déjà bien élevé de la pièce. La joute verbale continua dans un si grand désordre que les insultes se perdaient dans les notes du violon et les manifestations ronflantes du capitaine. Il régnait sur le navire une cacophonie indescriptible qui eut vite raison des nerfs de Nami déjà mis à rude épreuve quotidiennement. Elle eut rapidement assez du comportement puéril des deux hommes, et coupa court au débat d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir le tintamarre. Brook, en bon gentleman, cessa de jouer pour la laisser hurler à son aise :

- Sanji ! Tu aideras Zoro jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse marcher, point. Je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre et plus vite il sera rétabli, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde. Si jamais vous vous battez … Je ne préférerais pas être à votre place.

Le cuistot grogna, mais, n'osant pas contredire sa Nami chérie par peur des répercutions, se retourna et recommença à couper ses carottes, l'humeur sombre. Zoro, lui, souriait comme un dément, et petit à petit, le déjeuner reprit son cours normal.

La journée fut très pénible pour le cuisinier. Redoutant le courroux de la rousse, Sanji s'efforçait de ne pas répondre aux provocations nombreuses de Zoro qui cherchait juste à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

- Oï, _baka-cook_ ! J'ai envie de m'aérer un peu, aide-moi à sortir ! avait lancé Zoro après le déjeuner, une fois que tous les autres membres furent partis vaquer à leurs diverses occupations.

- Deux secondes, _marimo_, je fais la vaisselle là, répondit Sanji, les mains dans l'eau. M'enfin ça ne doit pas te dire grand chose, « faire la vaisselle », vu que tu fous rien sur ce foutu bateau !

- Puis-je te rappeler que je l'ai fait une fois, la vaisselle, sourcil en vrille ! C'est toi qui m'as interdit d'essayer d'aider en cuisine de quelque façon que ce soit après.

- Évidemment, tête d'algue ! Tu t'es mis à prendre les piles d'assiettes pour des haltères et t'as tout foutu par terre !

- Ben voilà, rétorqua l'épéiste, avec un sourire narquois. Vas pas me faire la morale après, j'aide plus en ne faisant rien qu'en essayant d'aider. Tout le monde est content.

Sanji ne répondit pas et empoigna d'un geste rageur la dernière casserole, furieux de s'être laissé mener par l'épéiste. Après un instant de silence, Zoro bailla longuement.

- Elle est si longue que ça, ta vaisselle ? Il me semble que ça fait un moment que t'essuies le même verre, _baka-cook_, fit-il remarquer d'un ton railleur.

Sanji posa violemment le torchon sur son plan de travail et se retourna, adressant un regard meurtrier au sourire goguenard de son vis-à-vis.

- T'as raison, je crois que je vais t'emmener dehors et te laisser là-bas, j'entendrai plus ta voix horriblement agaçante, au moins.

Zoro eut un grand sourire alors que Sanji se dirigeait vers sa chaise. Le blond prit son bras et le passa autour de ses épaules. L'épéiste en profita pour plonger « accidentellement » son nez dans le cou du cuisinier. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui qu'en cet instant - si on exceptait ses rêves qui, malheureusement, n'étaient que des rêves- et il comptait bien en profiter. L'odeur de Sanji n'avait rien de comparable : un mélange de tabac, d'odeur de bonne cuisine et de quelque chose d'indescriptible qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Mais, très vite, il dut détourner son visage de ce cou si tentant pour que le côté suspect du geste ne prenne pas trop d'importance.

Le cuistot, qui avait un peu rougi quand la tête de son _nakama_ avait glissée le long de sa nuque, passa son bras autour de la taille de Zoro, sentant les muscles de son dos se délier sous sa main. Il faillit laisser échapper un gémissement de désir involontaire : Zoro, bien que d'une paresse et d'une stupidité affligeante, avait au moins pour lui son corps – et il était tout aussi affligé de l'admettre – particulièrement désirable. Et même s'il était un homme, Sanji ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier la sensation de cette musculature si parfaite contre son corps, c'était plus fort que lui. Ce fut péniblement que les deux hommes atteignirent la porte qui donnait sur le pont et parvinrent à la douce lumière du soleil automnal.

- Bon, où est-ce que tu veux aller, tête d'algue ?

Zoro fit mine de réfléchir un instant. En vérité, il savait bien où il voulait se poser, mais il voulait encore profiter de la proximité du corps chaud de Sanji contre son flanc il voulait encore agripper sa hanche délicate, sentir ses cheveux lisses lui frôler l'oreille, entendre son souffle court lorsqu'il l'aidait à marcher.

- Emmène-moi sous les mandariniers.

L'allusion, toute romantique qu'elle fut, sembla échapper à Sanji pourtant spécialiste en la matière.

- Rah t'es pas exigeant toi, c'est à perpette j'te signale, _marimo_ !

- Ferme-la et porte, _Baka-cook_. T'es plus mignon quand tu parles pas.

Sanji, pris de court par cette réplique à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, se tut et grimpa sans parler -mais non sans difficulté- les marches qui les menaient au jardin de Nami. Arrivés en haut, il l'aida à s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un des arbres fruitiers et Zoro en profita pour lui mettre une main aux fesses en toute indiscrétion. Rouge de gêne, le cuistot se releva d'un coup et se cogna la tête sur une branche, ce qui fit redoubler la rougeur de ses joues. Zoro éclata de rire, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied de Sanji, qu'il para aisément.

- Ta gueule, tête d'algue ! Reste ici, ne fais rien, dors comme tu sais si bien le faire, ça devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi hein ?

- Quand est-ce que tu viendras me rechercher ? demanda l'épéiste avec un sourire moqueur.

- Jamais ! T'as qu'à crever ici de toute façon ce sera pas une grande perte ! lui répondit l'autre avec véhémence avant de se retourner furieusement.

Zoro éclata de rire alors que le cuistot s'éloignait, et, profitant amplement de la vue du fessier de ce dernier, se dit que finalement, cette entorse avait peut-être du bon après tout.

* * *

><p><strong>A PROPOS ...<strong> Du titre. Quel titre pourri, me diriez-vous. Mais que voulez-vous, quand on a aucune idée et bien ... On prend la péripétie principale (le marchage sur un verre brisé, dans notre cas) et on le met en anglais pour faire genre. Et ça passe tout seul ! M'enfin bref, j'espère que malgré le titre, vous avez aimé, ou vous avez détestez, pourquoi pas hein, en tout cas laissez-moi un review pour me dire vos impressions ! :)

See Ya ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Oda-sama, honte à moi de les pervertir de la sorte. Mais c'est pour le bien de la communauté ! Le titre du chapitre, pareil, n'est pas à moi. Je ne m'appelle ni Mick Jagger, ni Keith Richards. Dommage.

**BLABLATAGE : **Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction que j'ai décidé de transformer en Three-shot ! Donc il y aura trois chapitres (pour ceux qui savent pas compter ou ceux qui parlent pas anglais) ! Ce chapitre, il m'est venu non pas en cours de SES mais pendant la messe de Noël ! Comme quoi tous les lieux sont prompts à l'inspiration, hein … Je tiens à m'excuser pour ma longue absence. J'ai vraiment du mal à écrire, ces temps-ci. Même si je n'en fous pas une ramée, ce salaud de lycée trouve quand même le moyen de me prendre la majorité de mon temps et quand je sens que le pawaaaaaaaa de la motivation arrive enfin, l'inspiration est aux abonnés absents. Trahison. Alors vraiment, excusez-moi pour ces énormes retards !

Je tiens seulement à souligner dans ce chapitre, que le bon dieu m'a aidé à consolider, la présence d'un **lime**, donc n'allez pas me jeter des légumes ensuite, je vous ai prévenues ! (Donnez-les moi plutôt, je ferais une ratatouille avec) ((J'ai vraiment un humour de merde ...))

**XxX**

**You can't always get what you want**

Durant ces deux semaines, Sanji avait tout enduré, des regards en coin aux gestes outrageusement déplacés, en passant par les sous-entendus salaces et les propos graveleux. Zoro le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements depuis deux semaines et le cuisinier avait désormais atteint sa limite. Il en avait assez de ses avances, mais surtout, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis, il en avait assez d'y être sensible. Zoro, ses blagues idiotes et ses muscles le troublaient à un point que la déontologie des hétéros ne pouvait permettre, et il avait honte d'essayer de se convaincre que les réactions que le bretteur déclenchait chez lui n'étaient dues qu'au dégoût et à la fureur qu'elles lui inspiraient. Ces rougeurs sur ses joues n'étaient que le résultat de la colère que provoquait en lui la tendance de l'épéiste à exhiber son torse nu en faisant ses pompes sur une jambe, l'autre étant momentanément hors-service, et devoir l'aider à se relever alors que son dos luisait de sueur le mettait purement et simplement hors de lui… n'est-ce pas ?

Ce jour-là, Zoro l'attendait encore après le repas. Les autres étaient déjà partis vaquer à leurs occupations et l'épéiste était allongé sur la banquette, attendant que le cuisinier ait fini de faire la vaisselle. Sanji prenait tout son temps, mais ne se concentrait pas vraiment sur sa tâche, repoussant aussi loin que possible le moment où il s'approcherait de nouveau de ce corps si détestablement désirable. Tandis qu'il s'appliquait à ce qu'il ne reste aucun(e) goutte/résidu de liquide vaisselle sur la fourchette qu'il essuyait, Sanji jeta un coup d'œil dans le hublot au-dessus de l'évier. Le soleil se couchait sur Grand Line, nimbant les vagues de reflets orangés qui jouaient avec l'écume. Les yeux bleus du cuistot se perdirent dans l'immensité de l'océan. Lui qui était expert en romantisme, fut mis un peu plus mal à l'aise par cette vision; il savait qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux doigts de craquer, et que si Zoro s'était montré ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus tendre dans ses tentatives, il serait déjà tombé dans ses bras malgré lui. Sanji tenait tant bien que mal face aux avances de plus en plus pressantes de cette tête d'algues, et il n'avait même plus le cœur à draguer Nami ou Robin.

Zoro bailla bruyamment, interrompant les pensées de Sanji. Le blond se hâta d'essuyer le dernier verre et se tourna vers son camarade en soupirant. Peu importait quel jour de l'année on était, Zoro se montrait toujours aussi flemmard, aussi alcoolique et aussi irrésistiblement attirant avec ce sourire provocateur sur le visage. Peut-être même plus encore aujourd'hui ou alors n'était-ce qu'un effet de son imagination pernicieuse ? Toujours était-il que ce midi encore, il allait avoir du mal à le soutenir et peut-être était-il un poil maso, puisqu'il se dirigeait malgré tout vers la chaise de son camarade pour passer son bras musculeux autour de ses épaules. Il le leva, rangea la chaise d'un coup de pied, et s'apprêtait à partir quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de la vaisselle dans l'évier. Il jura. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait admis, mais cela le faisait royalement chier de quitter la proximité du corps de Zoro maintenant qu'il l'avait dans ses bras.

- Attends, j'ai oublié de laver quelque chose, dit-il en lâchant subitement Zoro. Adosse-toi ici deux secondes.

Il attrapa le malheureux couteau qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se rappeler à son bon souvenir à cet instant inopportun et allait le plonger dans l'eau quand il sentit un corps ardent s'affaisser dans son dos. Il vit deux mains se poser de part et d'autre des siennes. Il sentit alors un souffle chaud remonter sur son épaule et un nez froid fouiller ses cheveux.

- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bégaya-il tandis que des lèvres caressaient sa jugulaire.

- Je fais comme tu dis, je m'adosse, répondit un murmure à son oreille.

Zoro sourit contre la peau parfumée du cuistot. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête, et avait parcouru les deux mètres qui le séparaient du blond dans le seul but de combler cette distance bien trop grande pour qu'il ne puisse la supporter. Il avait maintenant perdu toute rationalité, et ses rares neurones encore actifs semblaient s'être complètement déconnectés. Il n'y avait plus que Sanji, l'odeur de Sanji, le corps de Sanji, les cheveux de Sanji, tout ce qui constituait Sanji et uniquement lui. Zoro passa une de ses mains sous la chemise du blond pour apaiser ses tremblements. Le tablier du chef tomba à ses pieds. Il lui parsema le cou de baisers tendres, et approcha une main insidieuse de son entrejambe.

- A-Arrête ! protesta enfin faiblement Sanji.

Zoro se garda bien de répondre, et Sanji sentit son sourire s'étirer contre son cou. La main continua sa descente et entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon du cuistot, lequel était trop tétanisé pour avoir une réaction mesurée. Sa peau s'embrasait là où la bouche de Zoro passait. Il savait qu'il aurait dû fuir, et lui foutre une gifle avant, mais il en était incapable. Il lui était également impossible de résister après ces semaines d'abstinence. Voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait pas dégager la main de Zoro et se soustraire à son étreinte – et puis, de toute façon, le voulait-il vraiment ?

La langue de l'épéiste remonta le long de son cou, le faisant frissonner, et il entendit la respiration saccadée de son compagnon tout contre son oreille.

-Sanji …

Il chancela. Zoro ne l'appelait que très rarement par son prénom, et encore moins avec une voix sensuelle comme celle-là. De plus, la langue qui se promenait sur le contour de son oreille et les dents qui lui mordillaient le lobe ne l'aidaient en aucun cas à s'opposer à sa volonté.

- N-non … Arrête ça …, dit-il tout de même pour montrer qu'il n'était – en principe – pas vraiment d'accord.

- Allez …, l'exhorta la voix suave de Zoro. Juste une fois … Laisse-moi faire, tu vas voir...

Le cuistot tentait de rassembler toute sa concentration pour se sortir de l'état second dans lequel l'odeur entêtante de Zoro l'avait plongé, cependant quand la main insidieuse de ce dernier se glissa sournoisement dans son caleçon, Sanji ne put retenir un gémissement. Aussitôt, il rougit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de se trahir une nouvelle fois. Il s'agrippa au plan de travail et serra si forts les poings que ses jointures blanchirent. Il se forçait à maintenir sa bouche hermétiquement close, ne laissant plus échapper aucun gémissement ni aucune protestation. Zoro, considérant sûrement ce silence comme encourageant, commença à caresser plus franchement le sexe de Sanji, qui commençait visiblement à apprécier.

La cuisine était silencieuse. Le bateau était silencieux. L'océan entier était silencieux. Le calme de la pièce n'était perturbé que par la respiration erratique de l'épéiste et par les gémissements de moins en moins étouffés du cuistot. Zoro se collait au dos de Sanji, à un tel point qu'il n'y avait plus un centimètre carré espace qui ne soit comblé entre eux. Il se serait fondu en lui, s'il avait pu. Il l'aimait, il le désirait, il le voulait et tout son corps semblait empli de cette obsession. Zoro perdait ses moyens en sa présence, et ne pouvait qu'être idiot, maladroit et gauche avec lui. Il se maudissait, lui et ses avances insistantes et peu subtiles; il aurait voulu montrer une image autre que celle de l'épéiste sans cervelle et souhaitait que Sanji le regarde comme l'homme amoureux qu'il était. Oui, mais voilà. Il avait beau faire des efforts et doubler son nombre de pompes matinales, le résultat était toujours le même. Alors il avait craqué. Peu importait les conséquences. Pendant quelques minutes, il possédait ce corps qu'il désirait tant, et rien ne comptait d'autre à ses yeux.

Sanji eut un petit cri en se libérant dans la main de Zoro, les joues rouges. L'épéiste embrassa son cou. Le cuistot se remettait tant bien que mal de ses émotions et peu à peu, la réalité du moment s'imposa à lui. Il s'était adonné à ce à quoi il avait résisté depuis des semaines. Il avait donné à Zoro ce qu'il voulait. Il avait tordu le cou de ses principes à 420 degrés pour lui, et cela avait semé le doute dans son cœur jusque là hétéro à cent pour cent. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait remis en cause cette part là de lui-même jusqu'à l'arrivée de Zoro dans sa vie. Tout ça, c'était la faute de ce crétin d'épéiste à la noix, cette tête de gazon sans cervelle. Sanji se redressa, se retourna et administra alors à Zoro un coup de poing petit sourire satisfait du sabreur s'effaça brusquement. Il baissa les yeux sur le blond, soudainement revenu à lui. Sanji inclinait la tête et ne le regardait pas. Il n'osait rien dire.

Après ce qui leur sembla des heures entières, un grand bruit se fit entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes. Luffy avait fini sa sieste post-prandiale et s'adonnait à son activité préférée après manger : faire le plus de bruit possible. Cela fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Sanji, qui bouscula Zoro et sortit de la cuisine avant que l'autre n'ait le temps de le retenir, mais de toute façon, l'aurait-il écouté ?

-Euh … Zoro ?

Le susnommé releva la tête. Il était toujours adossé au plan de travail, les yeux perdus dans les derniers vestiges de mousse qui flottaient paresseusement dans l'évier. Il se composa un sourire crispé, peu convaincant, et se retourna. Chopper se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, et le regardait, l'air inquiet.

- Où … Où est Sanji ?

Zoro cilla.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? insista le médecin, presque anxieux.

- Ah … Chopper, je crois que … Je crois que je vais rester à l'infirmerie, maintenant.

Le renne sembla surpris.

- Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sanji ? Il ne veut plus t'aider ? Tu veux que j'aille…

- Non, non. De toute façon, ma cheville est presque guérie et … c'est mieux comme ça. Enfin je crois.

Chopper resta un moment silencieux, puis opina du chef.

- Je vais demander à Robin de prendre sa place.

- Ouais, fait-donc ça. Merci.

Chopper fit un mouvement vers la porte, incertain de pouvoir laisser Zoro dans cet état. Mais l'épéiste était déjà en train de se composer un visage plus affable, et esquissa quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire. Un peu rasséréné, le médecin quitta la cuisine. Dès qu'il fut parti, Zoro laissa échapper un très long soupir puis alla s'affaler contre une chaise.

_Et merde !_

* * *

><p>- Sanji ! Tu peux nous faire deux cocktails s'il te plait?<p>

- Tout de suite Nami-chérie !

La rousse sourit et se tourna vers Robin, allongée dans son transat. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient installées sur le pont pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de septembre, et, profitant du calme momentané, s'étaient octroyé une petite pause.

- Alors, Robin, comment ça se passe avec Zoro ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu accepterais de l'aider !

- Oh, tu sais, il n'est pas si lourd que ça quand on a un millier de mains ! répondit Robin.

Elle se tut un instant, et fit mine de réfléchir. Sur ces entrefaites, Sanji arriva avec les cocktails.

- Et puis … On ne va pas se plaindre, quand on a le droit de profiter d'une musculature aussi parfaite, ajouta la brune en adressant un sourire sournois à Sanji.

Celui-ci se figea et déglutit. Ne pas relever. Ne surtout pas relever. Pourquoi relèverait-il de toute façon ? Il était indéniable que Robin avait raison. Il avait lui aussi eu le droit de profiter de ce corps ô combien désirable, il ne pouvait donc pas ne serait-ce que daigner réfuter les dires de la brune, et … Stop. Stop, stop, stop ! Qu'avait-il pensé ? « Un corps ô combien désirable » ? Celui de Robin, naturellement ! … Ou de Zoro, peut-être. Un peu. Il n'en n'était plus sûr, à présent.

- Sanji ?

L'interpellé cligna des yeux.

- Euh … Oui ? répondit-il à la jeune femme qui l'avait tiré de ses pérégrinations mentales.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu avais l'air…

- Jaloux ? suggéra Robin de façon à ce que seul le blond puisse l'entendre.

Sanji se redressa vivement, rouge de gêne, et bégaya une réponse inintelligible. Nami fronça les sourcils.

- Yohohoh ! ~ Sanji, tu es là ?

- Euh … Brook ? Je suis là !

- Magnifique ! s'écria le squelette qui se rapprochait en tournoyant. Notre éminent capitaine te fait savoir qu'il veut manger ! Et j'ai moi-même tellement faim que je pourrais me ronger les os ! Yohohoho ! ~

Sanji acquiesça et grommela qu'il s'en chargeait, quittant le pont du bateau. Malheureusement il aperçut dans le couloir, boitillant à sa rencontre, les muscles saillants sous l'effort, la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir en cet instant. Les yeux du blond effleurèrent les bras athlétiques de Zoro dont il avait un jour eu la chance de profiter et les paroles de Robin lui revinrent en mémoire : « Jaloux ? ». Non. Non, non, non. Il n'était pas jaloux du tout. Pas le moins du monde. Il ne pouvait décemment pas l'être.

- Oï, tu sais où es Robin ? l'interpela l'objet de ses pensées quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

- Sur le pont, marmotta Sanji en continuant son chemin.

Il y eut un silence.

- Tu vas où comme ça ? fit Zoro, en voulant le retenir un peu plus.

- Dans la cuisine. Le capitaine a faim, répondit le blond de mauvaise grâce.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Okay, je te fais un résumé, lança Sanji qui commençait vraiment à s'échauffer. « Luffy »… « Faim »… « Moi »… « cuisiner ». Ça y est t'as pigé ?

- T'es pas obligé de me parler en Petit-nègre ! Explique-moi avec une phrase normale ! s'énerva l'autre.

- Moi qui voulais juste t'éviter un claquage de cerveau.

- Ok, je te découpe en rondelles tout à l'heure, crétin de cuistot à la manque !

- Et pourquoi pas maintenant, connard ? Ton entorse t'empêche même de manier tes sabres ? répliqua Sanji qui commençait à se sentir passablement irrité.

- Non, pour l'instant, Robin va s'occuper de moi, répondit Zoro avec un sourire mauvais. A la revoyure, Ero-cook !

Sanji ne répondit même pas. Il voulait juste partir au plus vite, s'en aller loin, très loin de lui et oublier ces sentiments inavouables. Il s'enferma dans la cuisine et s'adossa sur le même plan de travail où, quelques jours auparavant, il avait flanché devant Zoro et avait admis, le temps d'une seconde, qu'il ne le considérait plus seulement comme un camarade d'équipage. Jaloux ? Évidemment qu'il l'était : malade de jalousie !

* * *

><p><strong>A PROPOS DE <strong>... ce scénario qui a ma foi grandement changé. J'avais prévu un scénario parfaitement mièvre, banal et sans-saveur, mais après réflexion, je n'étais pas du tout contente de moi. Mais j'ai eu beau me triturer les méninges, impossible de trouver quelque chose qui tienne la route. C'est la que j'ai fait appel à ma **SUPER-BETA**, l'unique, la seule, j'ai nommé La-Mamarazzi, qui m'a conseillée, épaulée, et proposé un scénario que j'ai tout de suite adopté, et voilà, vous l'avez sous les yeux !

Merci d'avoir lu, pensez à laisser un review, ça aide au consolidement des os !

See Ya ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Malgré mes nombreuses tentatives d'enlèvements, Zoro et Sanji ne sont toujours pas à moi. Le titre, lui, est purement et simplement piqué à une chanson d'AC/DC dont les paroles sont très inspirées.

**Blablatage :** Ah la la mes ami(e)s ! Me revoilà, et plus vite que la dernière fois ! Voilà ce chapitre qui clôt notre affaire, dis donc ! Je me rends compte qu'à cause de mon retard, ce Three-shot m'aura pris huit mois ! Ça ne va plus du tout, il faut que je m'y remette, dites donc !

Bref, en tout cas, merci de m'avoir attendue et suivie, j'espère que vous aimerez ce dernier chapitre ! Et un énorme bouquet de roses à Mama-senpai, mon indéfectible Bêta qui me soutiens et qui supporte mes retards intolérables.

**XxX**

**Touch Too Much**

- Chanji. Eh, Chanji !

- Hum ?

- Ch'est en train de brûler.

Sanji décolla son regard de la porte ouverte et lâcha un juron. Le chocolat dans la casserole avait si bien cuit qu'il en était tout calciné. La vision qui venait de s'imposer au cuisinier l'avait tellement abasourdi qu'il en avait oublié qu'il cuisinait. C'était grave. Très grave. Pourtant, il n'avait vu que Robin passer. Robin … et Zoro. Robin soutenant Zoro, touchant le torse de Zoro, approchant son visage le plus possible du cou de Zoro pour sentir son odeur. Enfin, probablement.

Sanji remua un peu la mixture définitivement perdue, comme l'était le combat de sa raison contre ses sentiments. Il avait l'impression que plus il essayait de se convaincre du contraire, plus ses pensées prenaient un malin plaisir à le contredire. Il n'était pas indifférent à Zoro. Il ne le détestait pas. Il … Il quelque chose, quoi. Mais la nature de ce « quelque chose », ça, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment encore. Pour l'instant, tout ce dont il avait conscience, c'était que la proximité de Zoro et Robin l'irritait un peu trop pour être anodine. Il devenait urgent d'agir. Si Sanji gardait tout pour lui, tel qu'il se connaissait, il aurait tôt fait d'exploser et de faire une boulette plus grosse que l'estomac de Luffy. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir Zoro à moins de deux mètres de l'archéologue brune, c'était un fait. Comment pouvait-il régler ce léger problème avant de péter un plomb et en usant de la subtilité qui lui faisait malheureusement défaut ?

Sanji releva brusquement la tête. Ne pas réfléchir. Ne pas réfléchir. Ça ne lui réussissait jamais vraiment, de toute façon. Il sortit en trombe de la cuisine, et se précipita dehors avant que Luffy n'ait le temps de relever la tête de son morceau de viande. Une fois sur le pont, le soleil l'aveugla un instant. Il avisa Robin adossée au bastingage. Elle lui sourit il aurait juré qu'elle avait déjà deviné ce qu'il allait lui dire, alors qu'il ne le savait pas lui même.

- Euh Robin, je … Hum, ça doit te fatiguer de t'occuper tout le temps de Zoro et …

Elle l'encouragea d'un sourire, mais resta muette. Elle n'allait définitivement pas l'aider. C'était trop amusant.

- Et donc je … Et bien je veux bien m'en charger à ta place, … d'accord ? Tu … Tu n'auras plus rien à faire, et … Voilà, enfin … bafouilla le blond. Je ne voudrais pas que tu blesses ton joli corps en portant ce _marimo_ qui doit être bien euh … lourd, pour une faible femme telle que toi, Robin d'amour ! Étant donné la masse musculaire dont il est doté et ... Hum bref, je vais le voir.

Il partit en coup de vent, mais eut tout de même le temps de l'entendre murmurer « enfin ! ». Ou pas. C'était sûrement un effet de son imagination. Ses pas le menèrent directement à la chambre de l'épéiste, mus comme par une espèce d'habitude. Mais plus il avançait vers la porte, plus sa détermination déjà faible déclinait. Qu'allait-il lui dire, que pouvait-il … Ah non, vrai, ne pas réfléchir.

Arrivé devant la porte, Sanji hésita une nanoseconde avant d'entrer sans frapper.

- Eh, _m-marimo_ !

Zoro releva la tête vers lui. La porte claqua, et Sanji fut réduit au silence quand il découvrit l'état de l'épéiste.

- Je … Attends. Ta cheville, elle …

- Hum ? Quoi, ma cheville ? demanda l'épéiste en se relevant, quelque peu perturbé par l'entrée subite de la dernière personne qui aurait posé le pied dans sa chambre.

- Elle est guérie ! Tu marches très bien !

Zoro eut un sourire gêné et se rapprocha de lui.

- Euh … Oui, ça … Eh bien en fait, ça fait un bout de temps et …

Il s'interrompit et regarda Sanji l'air à moitié coupable. Ce dernier s'était brutalement figé en assimilant l'information. Merde. Il avait perdu la raison pour laquelle il était venu ici. A l'évidence, il n'avait plus aucun prétexte pour rester auprès de Zoro. Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il aussi mal ? C'était normal, après tout, sa cheville allait guérir tôt ou tard, cela n'aurait rien changé maintenant ou dans deux mois … Alors pourquoi une voix dans sa tête lui criait de casser l'autre jambe du sabreur ? Tout cela était bien trop capilo-tracté. Il aurait dû partir sur le champ, il aurait dû hausser les épaules et retourner dans sa cuisine, laisser derrière lui Zoro et ses haltères, reprendre le cours normal de sa vie sur ce foutu bateau... Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Il voulait rester ici. Il voulait rester avec lui. Il voulait …

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte lui-même, Sanji avait franchi le pas qui le séparait de Zoro et plaqué sa bouche contre ses lèvres. Ce sentiment d'urgence qui le démangeait depuis trop longtemps maintenant s'apaisa enfin. Le reste, il s'en foutait. Il se sentait enfin bien, dans les bras de Zoro qui le serrait contre son torse. Il pouvait respirer son odeur sans éprouver de culpabilité, et quand il sentit la langue de l'épéiste contre ses lèvres, il les entrouvrit sans se poser plus de questions. Ses mains s'accrochèrent naturellement au cou puissant de son _nakama_, et il s'abandonna complètement.

Zoro finit par mettre doucement fin au baiser pour reprendre son souffle et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Sanji pour lui murmurer :

- Sanji... Je t'aime.

Le blond sourit malgré lui. Bien sûr. C'était donc ça. Ce sentiment sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom. Tout était plus clair, désormais. Il avait été aveugle. Il releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Zoro.

- Je crois que … moi aussi. souffla-t-il dans un sourire.

Zoro plaqua alors ses lèvres contre celles du cuistot et l'entraîna doucement vers son lit. Aaaah, merde. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr de réussir à se contrôler, maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin toucher ce corps qu'il avait tant convoité. Il l'avait désiré pendant de longs mois sans pouvoir rien lui faire, il s'était presque brûlé les yeux à observer ses moindres gestes. Et maintenant … pouvait-il réellement lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait ?

A cette pensée, Zoro s'empressa d'enlever la chemise de Sanji d'un geste brusque. Il ne répondait plus de rien, et il n'allait pas se priver, peu importaient les conséquences. Sanji gémissait sous ses baisers et ses caresses il cherchait à se cacher, mais n'en avait pas honte, contrairement à cette fois là. Zoro écarta le bras qui cachait les yeux de Sanji et lui murmura :

- Ne te cache pas, Sanji. Je veux voir ton visage.

A ces mots, Sanji crut mourir de honte. C'était déjà assez embarrassant comme ça, et l'autre crétin voulait le voir rougir comme une jeune vierge effarouchée en plus ? Pourtant, le ton caressant dudit crétin eut raison de la barrière qu'il avait érigée, et Sanji ne put que frissonner sous le regard tendre de Zoro. Il y avait plus d'amour dans ces yeux là que lorsque le _marimo_ regardait ses haltères les plus lourdes, et Sanji s'en sentit tout enorgueilli. Il noua ses bras autour du coup de l'épéiste et joignit leurs lèvres dans une étreinte passionnée. Que pouvait-il faire quand l'autre lui décochait des regards de cette intensité ?

Il commença alors lui aussi à explorer le corps de l'autre, ce corps qu'il avait maintes fois effleuré, dévoré des yeux, et dont il avait aujourd'hui l'entière possession. Il pouvait à présent suivre les contours des abdominaux dont il avait imaginé des milliers de fois la douceur, goûter du bout de sa langue les pectoraux dont la proximité lui avait plus d'une fois fait perdre la tête, plonger son nez au creux du cou musculeux qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé de sentir. Ce corps qui l'avait torturé des semaines durant lui procurait à présent un plaisir incommensurable, et il en demandait davantage.

Le reste des vêtements, ôtés à la va-vite, gisait déjà à côté du bureau inutilisé de la chambre de Zoro, et les deux hommes ne profitèrent que trop de la proximité nouvelle de leur deux peaux. Ils pouvaient se repaître l'un de l'autre, et laisser s'exprimer leur désir trop longtemps inassouvi. Zoro retraça de sa langue les contours du torse fin du cuistot, pour finir sa course au bas du ventre et vint mordiller l'intérieur des cuisses. Sanji respirait de plus en plus fort, sans pouvoir se contrôler, et laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise lorsque la langue de Zoro finit par s'aventurer sur son membre tendu. Elle remonta le long de la colonne, créant un délicieux va-et-vient qui entraînait les soupirs lascifs de Sanji. Ce dernier plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure courte de l'épéiste et l'encouragea d'une pression des doigts. Tandis qu'il le prenait en bouche, Zoro introduisit alors le majeur dans l'intimité de son amant. Les doigts de Sanji se crispèrent sur le crâne du sabreur mais le cuisinier se détendit progressivement sous la langue chaude qui le caressait. Peu à peu, la douleur se transforma en plaisir, et la bouche de Zoro le mena à ses limites. L'épéiste stoppa le mouvement, et se rapprocha du visage en feu de Sanji.

- Zoro … lui murmura le blond à l'oreille. J'en peux plus, là. Tu... Vas-y. Viens.

Alors, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, Zoro le pénétra doucement, étouffant les gémissements du cuistot entre ses lèvres. Une fois complètement rentré, il attendit que Sanji s'habitue à sa présence, puis, lorsqu'il lui signala d'un mouvement de bassin qu'il était prêt, il commença à se mouvoir en lui. Sanji s'accrochait désespérément au dos de Zoro, et noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches, afin de rétablir un contact avec la réalité tangible. Il n'avait plus honte d'éprouver ce plaisir, de gémir de plus en plus fort sous cette extase qui le menait peu à peu vers la jouissance. L'odeur de Zoro agissait sur lui comme le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques, et entendre son souffle désordonné à son oreille tandis qu'il s'enfonçait chaque fois un peu plus en lui n'arrangeait rien. Sanji gémissait son nom à chaque fois plus fort, Zoro le faisait taire alors d'un baiser. Sentant la jouissance approcher, l'épéiste se pencha à l'oreille du blond et lui murmura en soupirant :

- Sanji … Hn, je … Je t'aime.

L'orgasme les prit alors tous deux et ils se libérèrent en même temps dans un dernier gémissement. Ils retombèrent enlacés sur le matelas, pantelants et en sueur. Zoro se retira et entoura fermement Sanji de ses bras. Le blond posa sa tête sur son torse toujours aussi musculeux pour reprendre son souffle. Il sentit doucement un sommeil heureux le gagner, mais il voulait demander quelque chose à Zoro avant de sombrer :

-Dis …

-Oui ? lui répondit l'épéiste en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Si ta cheville était guérie, pourquoi … pourquoi m'avoir fait croire, Robin et toi, que tu étais encore convalescent ?

Il releva la tête et avisa un sourire gêné sur le visage de son amant.

- Hum c'était … C'était simplement … Pour te rendre jaloux. Robin m'avait assuré que tu finirais par craquer.

Sanji renifla. Le comportement étrange de l'archéologue s'expliquait, désormais. Alors que lui était au bord des nerfs à cause de cette histoire, Zoro attendait patiemment son revirement. Il s'était bien fait avoir. Il frappa du poing le torse de l'épéiste.

- Crétin.

**xXx**

**Un petit mot avant le générique:** J'ai fait de la guimauve fourrée à la guimauve, je m'en excuse, mais on peut pas vraiment faire autrement en finissant sur un lemon ... J'espère que vous aurez pas été écoeuré(e)s, et en tout cas merci de m'avoir attendue :O Un dernier review ? C'est bon pour la santé !  
>See Ya ~<p> 


End file.
